Before It's Too Late
by CarCarBeepBroom
Summary: "I'm sure we're both happy with our lives...Surely he has forgotten about me..."  "She's happy now. I'd rather hurt than her...Sure enough she has forgotten about me..."  "At least we're still..."  "...friends." /NickMacy  My second story! :D
1. Preview

I'm Macy.

_I'm Nick._

I have a best friend named Nick.

_I have a __girl __best friend named Macy._

I'm in a relationship with Stone.

_I just broke up with Penny because she was nothing like Macy._

I liked Nick before but it seemed like he didn't notice me. He even ignored me for a year! It hurt me so much. Seeing him just pass by without even looking or saying hi. I tried to forget about him. But… I never did.

_I like Macy… maybe even love. I'm just afraid to confess my true feelings for her. That's the reason why I decided to avoid her. To forget about her. But I never did._

But it's all too late.

_Fear got the best of me._

Now, I'm with Stone. And I love him… I think.

_Now she's taken. She's no longer my Macy… _

I wish it was _him_ instead.

_How I wish _I_ could be the one hugging her when she's scared. Kissing her anytime I want. _

I'm sure we're both happy with our lives. Surely he has forgotten about me by now.

_I've dated some girls… but none of them made me feel the way I felt when I was with Macy. She's happy now. And sure enough, she has already forgotten about me…_

At least we're still…

…_friends…_

…just friends.


	2. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful Saturday afternoon; we were chillin' at our favorite spot in the park…

"So how's life Nick-Knack?"

"Same old, same old. How about you Messy Macy?"

"Hmm… I'm hungry" I looked at him while pouting.

"You are?" he answered teasingly.

"Yes…" I answered with batting eyelashes.

"Do you see the hotdog stand over there?" I followed the direction where he was pointing. Then I nodded. He got his wallet out and said, "Here's 20 babe. Go buy something to eat."

"But... I'm too lazy…" I whined while lying down on the grass. "And I'm not hungry anymore." Just then my tummy made a loud grumbling sound.

"Oh really?"

"Yes." I said while pouting again. "Please…" I smiled my sweetest smile and flashed my totally irresistible puppy dog eyes.

"Fine. Because you know I can't say no to that." He stood up then kissed me on the cheek. "I'll be right back Mace!" I touched the spot on my cheek where he kissed me. I smiled and blushed a little.

You might think that Nick and I are in a relationship, but really, we're not. I mean, I wish we were. Anyways, Nick and I are friends since kindergarten and we happen to be neighbors –well, at least 2 houses apart.

Actually, I've had a huge crush on him since 3rd grade. I confessed my feelings for him when we were in 6th grade, but he took it as a joke.

We're sweet with one another, but just as friends.

NICK'S POV

_Macy's so cute when she whines… WAIT… Did I just say she's cute?_ I mean, not that she isn't or anything. Well, I secretly like Macy, since the 3rd grade. She confessed the feelings she had for me before, back when we were in 6th grade. I was scared of what might happen so… I laughed at her. Mean, I know. She didn't talk to me or even look at me for a year! That was the hardest punishment I ever had. I like her… maybe… I think… I've even fallen in love with her… But she probably sees me as a friend after what I did to her before.

"Good day sir! May I take your order?"

"Oh… uhh… yeah. 2 hotdogs on bread and 2 large diet cokes."

"Will that be all sir?"

"Yes."

"That'd be $7." I hand her the money and get my order. "Thank you!"

I was putting ketchup on the hotdogs when a girl bumped into me and the next thing I knew ketchup was all over my shirt!

"I'm so sorry!" the girl's voice sounded familiar. Without looking up I squeezed the bottle towards her.

"HEY! I SAID SORRY!" oops. I thought it was Macy. I looked up to see an old friend of mine. Tanya.

"Tanya? Tanya Peterson?" I asked making sure it was her.

"Yes. Who are you?"

"I'm Nick. Nick Lucas. Can't you remember me?" she observed my face for quite some time before she said, "Nick! Oh, my gosh! How are you? You know, I wanna hug you right now but unfortunately were both drenched in ketchup." She giggled.

"Oh yeah. Sorry about that! I thought you were my friend." I grabbed some napkins and started wiping the ketchup off her shirt. She did the same thing. After wiping that last stain we locked eyes and I felt lost in her eyes. She looked away first.

"Oh… I—I, um…" She stuttered.

"Thanks. And sorry again."

"Oh, yeah. Sorry too, I didn't mean to hit you." She smiled.

"So who are you with?" I asked changing the subject.

"No one. I was just actually passing by…"

"Really? Well, wanna hang over there, by the bench? We got a lot of catching up to do."

"Are you sure you're alone?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"You have two hotdogs and two large diet cokes. You can't finish all that. So, obviously you're with someone." Oh yeah! Macy. She'll understand.

"My friend went home already… you're right I can't finish this. Do you want the other one?" I asked giving her the other hotdog.

"Sure."

MACY'S POV

Where is he? It's been 2 hours… I'm all alone here. People are like staring at me. I feel so embarrassed right now. But I'm sure he'll be here soon. Maybe the line's really really really long.

Back to Nick and Tanya

"It was nice bumping into you again Tanya."

"It was nice _bumping_ into you too Nick. I'm sorry I have to go. It's getting really late." I looked at my watch, 7:38pm. Then I asked her, "Where do you live?"

"Oh, I live just around the block."

"I can take you home. I'm gonna pass there anyways."

"Are you sure? I can walk. It's okay."

"I insist. What if something bad happens to you? I can never forgive myself."

"Fine," she laced her arm around mine, "you can really be persuasive sometimes"

MACY'S POV

I can't believe he left me! I waited for like 5 hours! He didn't even call or text me. I so hate myself for falling in love with someone like him.

I walked home alone. I was so scared to death! I passed through those dark alleys. I don't even know what lurks in between those very dark alleys. I heard someone walking behind me. I started to get paranoid. I walked a bit faster but whatever it was that was following me seemed to catch-up. I walked faster, but it was still following me. I looked behind but I couldn't see anything because it was so dark. When I faced front I didn't see the light post ahead. I seriously hit it, HARD.

"What happened?" I asked fluttering my eyes open. I was feeling a massive headache.

"Mace… I'm sorry." My eyes widened when I saw who it was. It was Nick.

"Mace… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to—"

"Leave me? Let me go home by myself? I can't believe you just left me!"

"Macy… I…" he couldn't find the right words to say.

"You what?" I started to feel tears tempting to fall. He came closer then hugged me. "I'm really sorry." He whispered into my ear. I pushed him away. "Mace…"

"Don't you dare… I couldn't believe you just left me! I tried telling myself that maybe the line was just really really really long… But… 5 hours? Seriously?" I said all that in one breath.

"I'm sorry. I… I—I saw an old friend and we got caught up with the conversation that I lost track of time. I thought you'd go home… but…" Then he looked down at me. "I'm really sorry Mace…" I looked at him straight in the eyes. I could see the honesty in those chocolate brown hazel orbs of his. I just nodded my head and hugged him really tight. It wasn't long when I felt him hug back. "I have to bring you home." I nodded and we started our walk to my house.

When we arrived at my doorstep he took the keys under the mat and opened the door. My mom was out of town 'til Wednesday. So I was home alone.

"Sorry Mace…" He said again, opening the door. I looked at him and smiled, "Sorry for what? For what happened earlier?" He nodded. "Nick," I said cupping his face into my little hands, "it's okay. Really. Don't need to worry. I'm fine. But next time, can you at least text me?" He sighed in relief and said, "I promise. I'm really sorry…" I smiled at him and we locked eyes. A few moments later I felt his arms around my waist, I placed my arms around his neck. "Mace…" was all he said before he gently brushed his lips on mine before slowly and gently kissing me full on the lips. It was so perfect. Just like how I imagined my first kiss to be. _Yes, Nick is my first kiss._ Due to lack of oxygen we broke apart. He looked at me and said, "I have to go…" _not what I was expecting… _I looked at him confusion spread all over his face, and said, "Sure." He stepped outside my door. He started to walk a bit faster once he reached the sidewalk.

"What was that?" I asked to no one in particular. I felt hurt because he just left like that. Again. But at the same time… everything about that kiss felt so perfect. Maybe he does feel the same way. But why did he leave so fast… Lots of thing were running through my head right now…

I closed the door and went upstairs to my room. I shut the door and forced myself to sleep with only one thing in mind… Nick Lucas just kissed me.


	3. Chapter 2

NICK'S POV

"I have to go…" _What the hell Nick? Seriously?_ I looked at her confusion evident in her eyes. She looked somehow hurt but let it go. I was surprised when she said_; "Sure"_ there was uncertainty in her voice. I didn't want to just leave her after that amazing moment we shared but I don't know how I'll take her reaction. So I decided to just walk away rather than hear her say _'I don't like you, Nick.'_ Once I got to the sidewalk I started to walk faster.

Once I got home I took a shower, got some midnight snack and headed back to my room. I turned the TV on and scanned through different channels nothing suited my interest. I finished eating my snack and lay down on my bed trying to sleep. I twisted and turned but I still couldn't sleep. I couldn't stop thinking of _her._ Should I talk to her? What if she ignores me? What if she would treat me differently? What if she's mad? What if—Okay I know I'm being paranoid. Maybe I should just forget about it… yeah. That's not so bad… right? It's not like it meant something to her. Maybe I should not talk to her for a while. It's not that I'm going to avoid her… I'm just gonna not talk to her. Yeah, that's it! I won't talk to her… for a while.

I was about to close my eyes when I heard my phone ring. I got it out of my pants pocket and looked at the clock, 1:45 AM. _Who could be texting me at this time?_ It was from an unknown number, I read it anyways…

_Hey Nick! Thanks for bringing me home. You made my trip to the park fun. __ Well, goodnight! –Tanya_

Tanya. I smiled and texted back…

_Hi. You're welcome. Maybe you'd want to hang out tomorrow again? I mean later._

It wasn't long when I got a reply.

_Why are you still up? And to answer your invitation… sure, I'd love to._

I looked at my bed side calendar to write down my… 'hang-out' not a date… with Tanya but then I saw that I was already booked for the day. '_Macy's Softball Game! :)' _was written there, maybe she wouldn't mind if I miss one of her games.

_I just got home. Anyways, goodnight to you as well. I'll pick you up at around 3. See you later!_

I placed my phone beside the lamp and drifted off to sleep.

MACY'S POV

I woke up early the next day, and got dressed for my daily jogs around the village, usually Nick would be outside his house with 2 cups of hot chocolate and a bag of bagels waiting for me but today he wasn't there. _Maybe he's still sleeping, _which was weird considering he always wakes up at around 6 in the morning with or without school. I walked to their front porch and debated with myself whether to knock or just walk away and continue my jog.

NICK'S POV

I woke up extra early today. I woke up at 5 in the morning. I went downstairs and made 2 cups of hot chocolate and bought a bag of bagels from the bakery downtown, it was Macy's favorite. 6:45AM. Macy would be here any minute. I went inside the living room and sat on the couch just then I remembered all the events from last night and my decision to 'not-talk-to-Macy'. So I debated on whether to wait for her or just stay here. A few minutes later I saw her walking towards our front porch. She stood there for 5 or 10 minutes I guess. I just stayed in my position and watched her through the window. A few more minutes later she started to walk away, when she got to the sidewalk she looked back and I think she saw me so I ducked on impulse. _ She didn't see me. She didn't see me._ I thought to myself. I slowly looked out again and I saw her run really fast. _She saw me._

MACY'S POV

"Nick…" I saw him looking out the window. I think he saw me because he ducked under. _Is he avoiding me?_ I don't know why but I felt hurt. I mean for crying out loud we've been friends for 10 years and all of a sudden our fucking stupid take over our brains and we do something he now regrets. Of course, he thinks that was a mistake because 'til now he still sees me as his best friend and not the possible girlfriend type. I looked away and started to run away. I'll try to talk to him later or tomorrow at school.

THE NEXT DAY

MACY'S POV

"I smell food… "I sat on the counter grabbing a plate. "Good morning dear. I have good news!"

"Wow mom. This must be huge. I've never seen you this excited." I took a bite of my pancake, _Aww… so good…_

"You just got accepted for scholarship at University of Berkley, California!" I almost choked! I got a glass of water and chugged it down.

"OH, MY GOSH! SERIOUSLY?" I jumped up and down and my mom hugged me.

"Yes, yes! Congratulations honey!"

"Thanks mom," I grabbed the papers from my mom's hand and started reading it. "I can't believe this…"

"You have an interview on Thursday."

"This Thursday? But, how about school? I'm gonna miss my lessons…"

"We'll be back in a week or two. Don't worry. You'll graduate here and maybe spend the summer and go to California. Everything's perfect, dear."

"You're right mom. It is perfect." I smiled and hugged my mom again. "I have to go, don't wanna be late for school!"

"Oh, yes, of course. I'll be going to your school later to make some arrangements. You could ride home with me if you want to."

"Okay." I picked up my knapsack and opened the door, "Bye mom! See you later!"

AT SCHOOL

"Stella!" I called after her. She turned around and when she saw me she gave me a hug. "Macy!"

"I have great news!" I squealed before adding, "I got the scholarship at Berkley!" Stella's eyes widened as a huge smile grew on her face. She started to squeal as well. " Oh, my gosh, Mace! That's… amazing! Congratulations!"

"Thanks!" We hugged again.

"I see hugging… what's going on?" Joe asked while walking towards us.

"Macy just got the scholarship at Berkley!" Joe looked at me and hugged me as well.

"Congrats, Mace! I knew you'd get it!" He lifted me off the ground. I laughed. "Thanks Joe. Now, can you please bring me down?"

"Right, sorry." He said while bringing me down.

"Where's Nick?" I asked looking behind Joe hoping he's at his locker.

"He said he'll just follow. I think he's gonna pick someone up." Joe answered while lacing his fingers with Stella. Yes, these two have finally got together after who knows how many years!

"Who?" Stella asked. "I think her name's Tanya…"

"Tanya? As in Tanya Peterson?" I asked disbelievingly. This can't be true. Tanya was the girl who Nick had a crush on in 5th grade. But she moved to who-knows-where the summer before 6th grade. And I took that as a sign of confessing my feelings for Nick. Bad Idea. Because he just laughed at me! Stella knows everything. Well, that's because I told her. So when she heard me repeat Tanya's name she looked at me and gave me the 'are you okay?' look. I looked at her and gently nodded my head.

"Yeah. That's the one." Just then the bell rang signalling the start of first period. We said our 'good-byes' and 'see you laters' and went our separate ways. Stella had Math while Joe had Physics and Nick and I had homeroom.

As I walked going to homeroom I kept wishing that Nick would talk to me already. I still don't know why he ignored me yesterday and acted like I'm some sort of monster. Before I went inside I heard Nick behind me. _He certainly isn't alone._ I turn around to see who he was talking to. _Oh, my gosh. It was Tanya. _They were laughing. Just so you know, Nick really isn't the type who laughs or is funny. But when were together I can see his funny side I didn't know _she_ too can bring that side of him out. I went inside the room sitting at _our_ usual place; it wasn't long when he entered with _her_.

"Hi Nick!" I looked up at him and smiled. He looked at me with that poker face of his and said, "Hey." _'Hey'? That's all I get? _He takes the seat farthest from me. _What is wrong with him? _Tanya sat beside him. I felt hurt and jealous. _WOAH, did I just say jealous? It's not like we're in a relationship or anything. So why would I be jealous?_

I took my journal out and wrote down under Monday… WORST DAY OF MY LIFE.

The whole day Nick just ignored me. He wouldn't even look at me. It was like we weren't even friends. All this just because of a stupid kiss.

* * *

><p>So, what do you think? :)<p>

Reviews are always welcome.


	4. Author's Note

Hi!

Okay so school's about to start again in 22 days… UGH! Another 10 months of hell.

Anyways, I promise to update soon or if I have time. Junior year is most certainly NOT easy. As I expect it to be.

So, I'll try and update this one pretty soon! :D

Any suggestion or comments or ideas for a new story maybe you'd want me to write? Just post it in the review thingy…

Xoxo, CarCar


	5. Chapter 3

**MONDAY**

WORST DAY OF MY LIFE. He didn't talk to me or even look at me. He ignored me during homeroom and he didn't sit with us during lunch because unfortunately I was in the same table. UGH. WHY ME?

**TUESDAY**

And I thought yesterday was the worst day of my life. TODAY WAS EVEN WORSE! Besides the fact that Nick no longer talks to me TANYA PETERSON IS NOW OUR CLASSMATE! Unfortunately my stupid physics teacher just randomly decided to extend 15 minutes so we were dismissed late for lunch and when I got to our table Nick was already there with a new member! Tanya was sitting on my seat! I approached the table with a fake smile in any hopes that she'd go. Guess what Nick told me, _"Hi Mace. Remember Tanya? She's joining our group from now on."_ Great. _"Oh. Of course. Well, I have to go. I don't wanna be late for my next class." _But Stella grabbed me by the arm and said, _"But you haven't eaten lunch. Come on, sit here." _I looked around to see if there were any more vacant seats… no luck. So I said, _"Its okay. There's no vacant seat anymore. See you later, Stells."_ I turned around and walked away. UGH! WHAT A you're wondering if I've told Nick about me going to California for College, nope. I haven't and I don't have plans of telling him anymore. I leave tomorrow and that's it.

**WEDNESDAY**

I leave at 2. So I decided to go to school to finish some requirements and say my goodbyes to Stella, Joe and my team mates. I decided to give _him_ something instead. I didn't really want to talk to him or even see him. My mom brought me to school today and she'll pick me up at 12. I finished packing yesterday and everything was loaded into the van. I walk inside school and I can already see Stella by my locker.

"Hi Stella!" I greeted her with a huge smile on my face. She seemed sad. Of course because I was leaving for like a week or two, if I pass the interview and exam I might stay longer.

"Hey Mace." She said hugging me really tight.

"Aww… I'm gonna miss you too Stella. We still have 4 hours to spend okay." I reassured her. Just then Joe hugged me from the back. "Macyyyy!"

"Why hello to you too." I laughed and he let go of me. He then hugged Stella.

"What time do you leave?" Stella asked me.

"I leave school at 12 and my flight is at 2pm." She pouted and Joe asked me, "How long will you be gone?"

"Maybe a week or two, if I pass it might take a bit longer. But mom told me I'll be here when we graduate and I can spend the summer here if I'd want to."

"That's great!" Stella said happily.

"But… We have tour during the summer. We won't be here." I knew about the tour. And I was hoping Stella wouldn't go but if she does then I'll have to leave early for California. Or if _he_ asks me to join them… Oh who am I kidding? He would never ask me to. The bell rang and Stella and I went to our first period. I was so happy, all of my classes today, Stella was there too. So we had more time together.

* * *

><p>38 minutes more… Stella and I had free period before lunch so she helped me clean up my locker.<p>

"And we still have 15 minutes more to spare. What do you wanna do now, Mace?" I actually wanted to go to the Library so that I could finish my letter for Nick. "I was thinking we could go to the Library. I have to finish something…"

"Oh… Sure. Still have some requirements to finish?" She asked me while we were walking.

"Uhm… Not exactly. It's—It's actually my letter for… Nick." Stella stopped and looked at me.

"You didn't tell him you were leaving?" She asked me shocked.

"Well, he was always with _Tanya Peterson_. And are you forgetting? He's avoiding me. He won't talk to me or even look at me. When I try to text or call him I don't get a reply. He missed our daily jogs around the village and he always sits as far as he can from me in every class that we have together. He even let _Tanya_ take my place at our lunch table!" I said all that in one breath.

"Macy, relax. Okay, okay, I'm sorry. It's just that… you guys have been friends for what, 10 years! You couldn't throw all that away just because of a kiss—"I interrupted her, "—stupid kiss"

"Okay, 'stupid kiss'. But seriously, I know how much you love him. You wouldn't even go on the blind dates I set you up with!"

"That's because their…"

"Not Nick." She finished for me. _Not Nick._ It rang again and again in my mind. _They're not Nick._

"The reason why I'm writing a letter instead is because he has no escape with it. It his choice to read it or not. At least with this I wouldn't have to wait for a response, cause this time I know there wouldn't be any." I explained walking to the library.

"If you say so…" I smiled at Stella and she hugged me.

Once we got inside I sat down on the bean bag, a notebook and pen on my lap. Stella was busy reading the fashion magazines she found and brought.

_8 more minutes… California, here I come._

* * *

><p>NICK'S POV<p>

Why does it seem like a part of me is missing. _Weird_.

RRRIIIINNNNGGGG! Lunch Time!

I gather my stuff and head into the cafeteria. I spot Joe and Stella. Why are they so… sad.

"Hey guys! You all seem so sad." I sat opposite Joe and Stella. _That's weird, Macy isn't here yet. Usually she'd be here before me. Maybe they were dismissed late again. Wait, Macy had free period before lunch._ Okay, so I know Macy's schedule. It's normal… right?

"Hi Nick." Stella greeted with a half-smile. It seemed like she'd been crying. Joe wrapped an arm around her and looked at me and smiled.

"Is everything okay? You two seem sad."

"It's… Macy." Joe responded. When I heard they were sad because of Macy I started to panic. What if something bad happened to her? What if she thought I was so mad at her that I wanted her out of my life? What if she got into an accident? What if—_Okay, I'm over reacting._ Yes, I am avoiding her but it didn't mean that I didn't care.

"What happened to Macy? Is she alright? Did something bad happen? Did she get into an accident? What? Tell me." Paranoia was evident in my voice.

"Relax, Nick. She's fine. Nothing bad happened to her. Why are you all of a sudden concerned with Macy, man?"

"If she's fine then why are you all sad?"

"Macy… She just left for California." Honestly, I didn't know what to feel. Should I be happy because she's gonna make it easier for me to forget about her? Should I be sad because my best friend of 10 years just left? Should I be heartbroken because I was never able to tell her that I love her? Should I be furious because she didn't even say goodbye? Or should I feel guilty because I avoided her and made her feel unwanted?

"Nick…" Joe kept snapping in front of my face. I shake my head erasing all of my previous thoughts and asked, "Will she go back for graduation?"

"She said it depends. If she gets the scholarship at Berkley… then, maybe not." Scholarship? Berkley? California? Why am I only learning all of this? I can't believe no one told me.

"I have to go." I got my stuff and left the cafeteria. I headed for my locker to exchange books for next period. I was still in the state of shock with I just found out.

When I opened my locker a piece of paper fell to the floor. I crouched down and got it. My name was written on the outside. It was written in that perfect cursive writing that was very much familiar. It was from Macy. I flipped it open and I started to read it, _Dear Nick…_

* * *

><p><em>So, What do you think? :)<em>

_Sorry in advance if there would be too much drama. I just love drama. 3_

_Anyways, review please! :)_


	6. Chapter 4

_Dear Nick, _

_ Hey best friend. It's been so long since we've talked…_

_I just…. I'm sorry. I'm sorry if I didn't tell you, what your about to read now, in person. I don't know if I could take your reaction. I thought that it'd be better like this. _

_I just wanted to ask if I did something wrong? Or is it because of the… kiss. I'm just really confused right now. When you kissed me I thought you felt the same way. I thought that after that day everything would be different, in a good way. But it turned out to be different... in a bad way. It hurt me so much when you started to avoid me. First you missed our daily jogs. Not that I require you to come with me or anything… It's just… when I saw you duck so fast as if you saw a ghost when you saw me… why? Was I too embarrassing to be with? And whenever I tried talking to you, you'd always find an excuse just so you can escape. I feel so stupid for even trying. What I feel for you is true. I've honestly never loved anyone as much as I loved you. I waited for you… but you never noticed me. Not once. _

_ I know that this is better. Saying my true feelings for you through a letter because I wouldn't have to pretend I'm okay or that I'm fine after you reject me. Every day I put on a fake smile just to hide the hurt. I didn't want to take this scholarship actually because I didn't want to leave you, Stella and Joe. But this is for the best. Maybe if I go somewhere really far I'd be able to forget you, I'd be able to move on…_

_ I'm not expecting a reply from you. I mean, we're still friends of course. I'm still Macy, the best friend. And you'll always be my Nick, the guy I loved ever since… Maybe moving on might take more than months._

_ This trip might take a week or two because I have an interview and an exam to take. If I pass both I might stay a little bit longer. _

_ I wish the best for you and Tanya. She's a great girl. I know you've had a crush on her since 3__rd__ grade. Don't worry about me, okay? I'm perfectly fine. If you're happy with her then I'm fine._

_ Take care, Nick. I'll always be here… _

_Love, Macy_

And the next thing I knew I had tears in my eyes. It seems like she was crying too when she was writing this. There were droplets on the paper which caused the ink to smudge. _Was this really happening? Was I too late?_

* * *

><p><strong>Graduation Day<strong>

"Mace! You made it!" Stella came running towards Macy. It's been a month since they last saw each other. Yes, Macy got the scholarship in Berkley. She returned after a week to school but everything was different. The reason she returned was to confess Nick her true feelings for him because whatever she does she can't forget him. But after that night… she decided that it was better to just leave.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback – Macy's POV<em>

_Text Message _

_To: Nick _

_ Hi Nick. I'm back from California. Are you available tonight? Maybe we can have dinner? On me. I'll meet you at the restaurant at 7. –Macy_

_To: Macy_

_ Hey Mace. Sure, dinner sounds great. See you! –Nick_

I arrive at the restaurant. The lady points me to the table where Nick was sitting. I smile then I walked towards the table. But I stop halfway when I spot another girl take _my_ seat. I was shocked. I didn't know Nick invited _another_ guest. I walk to the table and I tap Nick on the shoulder. Nick turns around then stands up.

"Hey Mace!" He hugged me and gave me a peck on the cheek.

"Hi Nick…" I felt so uncomfortable. I didn't hug back or show any interest at all. Nick feels that something was wrong. He let's go of me then looks deep into my eyes. "Mace? Is everything okay?" I look at him and I flash one of my fake smiles, "Yeah. Everything's… good." Tanya stands up.

"Mace, Tanya, my girlfriend." I feel like I've been punched in the gut. _Girlfriend? That was the title I've wanted to carry. And now… it was too late._

"Hi. I remember you. You're the captain of every sports team at school, right?" I smile and nod. I then took a seat opposite them.

Throughout dinner I just sat there faking smiles as they told their story of how they met and listening to Nick and Tanya's conversation and practically just waiting for it to end. I felt like an ornament on the table; ignored and not given any importance at all. This was the night I was supposed to tell him everything. I couldn't take it anymore. I thought tonight will be the best night of my life. I wiped the corners of my mouth and I stood up, "Excuse me; I need to use the bathroom." I got my purse and walked away. It seemed like no one heard what I said, because neither of them looked up nor said _'sure'_. While I was in the bathroom her mom called. After their conversation and after refreshing I went back to the table. I stop midway when I overheard _their_ conversation.

_"So, were you and Macy in a relationship?"_

_ "No. I told you earlier we're just best friends."_

_ "Yeah. But the way that you guys act towards each other… it's like you still have feelings for her. And she does too. Nick, I know you loved her before." Nick was taken aback. He ponders for a while… did he still have feelings for Macy? Did Macy feel the same way? Was that the reason why she wanted to talk to him? Lots of questions were going through his mind. He thinks for a while then answers, "No. I don't have any sort of romantic feelings for her. She's just a very close friend. And that's all we'll ever be. Nothing more. You're my girlfriend and I love you… We're just, friends..." He says the last part slowly, sadly._

_ "Are yo—"_

I couldn't help it. Tears were now running down my cheeks. Hearing that from Nick was just…

I ran towards the exit but Tanya saw me. She stood up and I heard her call me, "MACY!" I stopped and glanced back at them. Nick looked at me. Looking at Nick just made my heart break even more. I turn around and I burst through the doors.

"Go after her, before it's too late Nick. Don't worry, I understand. I'll be fine." Tanya said encouragingly.

"I'm sorry…" Nick kisses her on the cheek then runs outside as well. He can't believe he might just lose _his _Macy.

He can't see Macy anywhere. He got his phone and dialled her number but it went straight to voice mail. There's one place he knew Macy would go to when she's upset… the old tree at the park. Nick runs as fast as he can. Once he reached the park grounds he can see a small petite figure crouching under a tree. Nick runs faster and when he finally reached her he sat down beside her. Macy moves farther but Nick moves closer. "Mace… plea—"

"Listen to what you have to say? Again? I always listen, Nick. But did you ever listen to what I had to say?" She looks up and glares at him.

"Why are you even so mad? It's not like we're in a relationship! Mace, there was never an _us_! I can't understand why you're crying your eyes out for something completely stupid!"

"Completely stupid? So, you're calling my feelings for you _stupid_? Wow, Nick I never knew you were such an ass. AND YES. I know that we were NEVER together. I effin' know that! But sometimes… I wish… I wish… I wish that—"

"You wish what?" Macy stayed silent. She just wanted to leave at that very moment. She didn't want any drama anymore. So… it was time, she had to confess her feelings for him.

"You wish what? Answer me Mace. How would I know the problem if you won't tell me the truth."

"You want to know the truth? Fine. I'll give you an answer," She takes a deep breath, sighs then speaks, "I… I LOVE YOU. Okay? I just—I tried forgetting you but whatever I do I just… can't. I know you'll never feel the same way because I'm a plain face in the crowd, I'll always be Macy, the best friend. Nothing more... Isn't that right Nick? Yes, I am admitting that I had a crush on you before but when you became my _friend_. But then I realized that I fell in love with Nick my best friend… I wanted to believe that we were actually meant to be. But now I think I should stop believing that… because now I know that I'm just a nobody, a stranger in your life…" She stops to take another deep breath then continues. "I feel so stupid for falling in love with someone like you…" She looks down and plays with her fingers. "Look, Nick," She looks at Nick and says, "I don't want to hear what you have to say anymore. It doesn't really matter now… Just so you know, I'm leaving. My mom called and the university wanted me to fix some paper works and to start the orientation. I think I need to stay as far as I can be from you and from this place, it just holds so many memories. It's a good way too, for moving on. And I hope you and Tanya enjoy each other's company." She kisses him. Passionately, pouring all her feelings for him into the kiss. "Goodbye Nick." With that she runs as fast as she can until she was no longer in eye sight. Nick was left there speechless. He didn't know what to do now. He just lost his inspiration, he just lost _his Macy_. He just let her go that easily. He didn't even fight for her. His fright dominated and here he is now, alone.

"I love you too Macy…" He whispers to himself.

_End of flashback_

* * *

><p>Okay, I'll continue the graduation scene soon. Still brainstorming.<p>

So what do you think? Reviews please. :)

I want to know if you like the story.


	7. Chapter 5

Continuation of the graduation scene…

"Stella! I told you I'll show up. I want to receive my diploma personally on stage, you know." We hugged for so long until I felt another pair of arms wrap around me and Stella. Joe.

"Macyyy! You're here! I thought you wouldn't make it."

"Well, I told my mom I wanted to graduate together with you guys. This might be the last time we'll all even be together."

"Aww… I'll miss you so much bestie. Promise to keep in touch, okay?"

"Of course, Stella. Besides, we still have the whole day to spend together. We're graduating!" We started to laugh and Joe shared some stories so did Stella, but I got distracted when I saw _him_ he was with Penny. I found out a week after I left that he broke up with Tanya.

You must be wondering if he ever tried to contact me… well, yeah, he did. I just… I didn't pick up or answer him. Bitch much? Well, I'm sorry; it was hard to move on. He and his brothers went to California the same week I found out that he broke up with Tanya for some interview in L.A. I was at my dorm near the university but my mom bought me an apartment in L.A. but I barely stay there. Usually when my mom's in town is the only time I stay there. I don't know why but when I came home from school I decided to stay at the apartment this weekend and to my surprise there were flowers and boxes of chocolates outside my door. At first I thought maybe someone just placed it there for a while but when I looked at the letter beside the bouquet of roses it had my name on it. It was from Nick:

_Dear Macy, I know you're mad at me. I'm really sorry. When you left me it's like I lost the meaning of life. I then realized…that…I love you too Macy. You're the reason why I keep on dreaming, why I keep on believing. You're my inspiration. You're my life. You complete me, Mace. Please…I can't lose you. I don't want to lose you. If you're reading this now, it means I have left. But it doesn't mean that I will stop loving you. You'll always be my Macy and I'll always be your Nick. I'm leaving because I wanna be the perfect guy for someone like you. I'm looking forward to graduation day because I know that's the only time I'll see you again. My heart will always be with you, Mace. I love you. Love, Nick._

He felt the same way! He loves me too! I was ecstatic at the same time I felt so stupid for leaving. I blamed myself for everything. It was me who chose to stay away. It was me who pushed him away. Honestly, I am looking forward to graduation day too, because we both get to see what really happens.

I walk towards him with the letter in my pocket. I know we've both waited for this day. I get to him and I cover his eyes, he quickly places his hands over mine and I feel a sudden shock out of nowhere.

"Who is this?"

"Guess who."

"Joe?"

"Okay, I do not sound like Joe."

NICK'S POV

The moment I touched her hand I knew it was her.

"Macy." I squeeze her hands and slowly slide them off of my face. I turn around and I see her smiling, her precious beautiful smile that lights everything up. No, I can't think like this. "Macy. What are you doing here?" I think she noticed the sharp edge to my voice because her smile suddenly faded.

"I… I—graduation. Yeah, me…here. Graduation." She faked a smile, I can tell.

"Oh, right. Of course. Well, how are you?"

"I'm good… fine. You?"

"I'm great. How's—" but before I could even finish my sentence _she_ came. "Nick!" I turn around and she hugs then kisses me. "Hey Honey, I can't believe we're graduating!"

"Me either." I look at Macy. I could see the hurt in her eyes. She obviously got the letter I left. She looks away and I see her wipe a tear.

"Uhm… Penny, this is Macy. Macy, this is Penny… my girlfriend"

MACY'S POV

Girlfriend? I felt my whole world crashing right in front of me. When he kissed her… the way he slid his arm around her waist… I always wanted to be that girl. I could feel my heart drop to my stomach. I felt tears tempting to fall. Once again I got my heart broken by the same boy. All I wanted was to kiss him, to hug him and never ever let go. I wanted to apologize for leaving. I wanted to tell him that I still love him, that I never loved him less. I wanted to tell him that I missed him. I was too late… again.

"Oh… Hi." I fake a smile and excuse myself, "I have to go. I—uhm—graduate. Congrats by the way." I walk away without looking back. I feel so stupid for even thinking that he would wait for me. Of course he wouldn't, he has millions of girls out there. Girls who are way prettier than me. I am so stupid! I walk past Stella and Joe. I don't feel like getting my diploma anymore. Maybe the true reason why I went back was because of him. I wanted to see him again. I walk towards my car, I get my keys and get in. Once I got inside I couldn't stop crying.

He's happy with Penny now. He loves her. I'm nothing like Penny. She's beautiful, talented, they both sing, play the guitar and so much more. I can't sing. I can't play the guitar. I'm not beautiful. Maybe the right thing is to move on. Maybe I will soon, but not right away. It's hard to let go of someone who played a huge role in your life.

I start the car and back away. I went to my favourite place… the park. I went to _our_ tree. I remember we carved our initials on that tree near the pond, _MM + NL Forever_; it was inside a huge heart. I run my hand over it and everything rushes back in. Every memory, happy and sad, just came into me. I start to cry and my legs felt weak so I gently fell beside the tree. This was it… it's over… we're over.

"Macy…"

* * *

><p>Sorry for not uploading soon.<p>

So hope you like this one. :)


End file.
